


cut the tension and let's date

by xxserenity



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Mentioned Komori Motoya, Romantic Fluff, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barber!Atsumu, i use for the sake of the plot, nameless side characters - Freeform, researcher!Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: “What the hell is this?” Sakusa snapped as the man held out his hand to him. “Where’s Miya-”“He retired a month ago, and left it to me to take over. I’m his son, Atsumu, it’s nice to meet ya.” He kept his hand out to Sakusa with a mischievous grin, and he made no move to shake it. So this was his son. He’d heard countless stories of the man’s twin sons, and especially about one named Atsumu.~~~~~~Sakusa arrives to meet his usual barber only to find his son, Atsumu, instead. Although he vows to never step foot in that place, much less see that man again, for one reason or another, he keeps coming back to him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	cut the tension and let's date

Sakusa Kiyoomi could only be comfortable when everything went exactly like they were supposed to and the way he liked it to. Alarms were supposed to be annoying and wake you up at the exact time you wanted it to. Cooking with a recipe you created should come out the way you wanted it. When you go in for a haircut, it should look exactly how you describe it. And that’s why Sakusa always went to a small barber shop on the outskirts of Tokyo called Miya’s Cuts. 

As he was walking towards it, staring at the wooden exterior, the sign faded with time, and the red and blue striped pole next to the door, he breathed in the familiar setting. He could still remember when his mother first brought him here when it first opened in middle school and he was old enough to know what he wanted. The middle aged man smiled at him and asked what he wanted, and after describing it, he did exactly what Sakusa said. Ever since then, he never went to anyone else to cut his hair. It didn’t matter how far away from it he was, he would always come back to it. 

Miya, the sole owner and barber, was a kind man that never failed to make Sakusa comfortable. He never needed to worry about filling the time with conversation because the man was already filling it. If he was ever asked a question he didn’t know or want to answer, the man never pushed him to answer and instead would move on like nothing happened. He would tell him many stories of himself and his family, and Sakusa enjoyed every minute of it. He silently hoped that no matter how old he got, Miya would never retire.

Unfortunately, wishes don’t come true, for Sakusa at least. When he walked in the door, he blinked at the receptionist sitting at a desk next to the door. _This is new._ “Hello, who are you here for?” 

Sakusa frowned, he didn’t think anyone else besides the man worked here. “Miya.” The barber had told him time and time again to call him by his given name, but he felt it was too disrespectful, and he respected the man a great deal. However, he wished he had said the name because nothing prepared him for who he was sent to. 

“He should be out in a second, please go ahead and sit in the first seat.” There were only three chairs set in front of three mirrors, and along the walls were old photographs and examples of different haircuts. As he walked over to the first one, someone stepped out from the back with a wide smile and strode over to him. It was a much younger, much more muscular version of Miya. He was just a couple inches shorter than Sakusa with beach blonde hair and a black t-shirt and jeans that clung to his body, and Sakusa was grateful for the apron he wore over it so he could focus his vision on that and not the strong, solid body underneath. 

“What the hell is this?” Sakusa snapped as the man held out his hand to him. “Where’s Miya-”

“He retired a month ago, and left it to me to take over. I’m his son, Atsumu, it’s nice to meet ya.” He kept his hand out to Sakusa with a mischievous grin, and he made no move to shake it. So this was his son. He’d heard countless stories of the man’s twin sons, and especially about one named Atsumu. He couldn’t believe that a child could be so reckless and wild all throughout his life, and Sakusa felt pity for his father who had to always clean up his messes. The man would laugh it off, fondness apparent on his face, but Sakusa decided early on he wouldn’t like his son that caused him such grief. And now here he was meeting him for the first time.

“How come this is the first I’m hearing of it?”

Atsumu finally let his arm drop with a shrug. “Dad’s just a private person, figured you’d know it would happen eventually.” Sakusa could understand that, but still. “Anyways, please take a seat and I’ll start. What’re ya gettin today?”

Sakusa hesitated as he took a step back. It was already beginning to be too much. Not only is the barber he’d spent over half his life seeing, gone, but his son, whom he’d never heard that many good stories about, was here. He had no idea if Atsumu would be able to cut like his father, and figured he couldn’t. In all the times he’d been here, he’d never seen him training with his father, not once. “I’m sorry, but I think I’ll have to reschedule. I’m used to having him so-”

“Ah, yer right!” Atsumu announced as he reached for Sakusa’s wrist. “We need to get ya washed first!” He dragged Sakusa to the sinks against the back wall, and shoved Sakusa down onto one. Sakusa didn’t even have time to convey his disgust at being touched before his shoulders were pushed back.

“W-Wait! I never get my hair washed. There’s no need for it. Miya never-”

“Well he’s not workin anymore so get over it.” He wrapped a towel around Sakusa’s neck and clipped it together before moving Sakusa’s neck to rest inside the rink gently. “Ya have me now, so enjoy it.” He added with a wink as he turned on the water, and Sakusa hissed at the freezing water. “Oops, guess I turned the wrong one.” Sakusa shot him a furious glare, but Atsumu only chuckled before he pumped a small amount of shampoo on his hands and began to run his fingers through Sakusa’s hair. 

He thought that he would continue to be an asshole and make it painful for Sakusa. But it felt good, really good. Too good for it to just be the simple act of washing his hair. His body was still stiff, but he just barely leaned his head into Atsumu’s hands and heard the man snicker above him. He silently cursed himself, but snapped his mouth shut afraid he would make any kind of noise, sure that Atsumu would hold it over him. “Ya like it don’t ya?”

“Not in the slightest.” Sakusa gritted through his teeth, and Atsumu continued to snicker at him in return. He hated that he enjoyed it so much. He’d been working long hours at the lab, in front of his laptop, finalizing his latest findings and had been suffering from several headaches. Therefore, the feeling of his head being massaged gently was just what he needed. 

After Atsumu rinsed his hair out and patted it dry with a towel, he led Sakusa back to the chair earlier and began combing through it. “So what do ya want me to do for ya?”

“I want you to let me leave.” Sakusa replied as he tried to unclip the towel wrapped around him. 

“C’mon, just give me a chance!” Atsumu pleaded as he batted away Sakusa’s fingers and Sakusa flinched from his touch. He reprimanded himself for forgetting his gloves back in his apartment. “Dad wouldn’t have given me away the business if he thought I was bad at it. Don’t ya trust him?” Sakusa nodded. “Then trust his decision in letting me take it over. So for the third time today, what can I do for ya?”

Sakusa sighed in defeat. He didn’t really have any other choice. He was already exhausted from this one trip, and didn’t feel like trying to find someplace else. Besides, it was the weekend, and it was sure to be crowded anywhere else. “Fine, I just needed a trim off the ends in the front, and to clean up the back.”

A smug grin was plastered on his face as he nodded, pissing Sakusa off even more. He set out what he needed and began to comb Sakusa’s hair again. “When I mean just a trim, I mean just a trim. Don’t you take off any more than an inch-”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and then began to clip the ends off. “Yeah, yeah I got it already. Ya think I just started workin today?”

“Yes.” Sakusa replied immediately, making Atsumu scoff. “I’ve never seen you in here before. Wouldn’t you have trained with your father until you took over?”

“Course I did, guess it just happened to be when ya weren’t around.” Atsumu paused to smirk at Sakusa again. “It’s good to know that you’ve been lookin for me though.”

Sakusa gave him a withering glare in return as he went back to work. “Not once have I ever wanted to see you.”

“Sure, sure. It’s okay I’m here now, so you can look at me all ya want.” Sakusa wanted to keep silent and ignore the man for the rest of the time, but his curiosity was eating at him. He’d never been one to wait around for an answer.

“How come you did take over? Don’t you have a brother? Why didn’t he take it?” 

Atsumu blinked at him in surprise before checking the ends and moving to the back with a buzzer. “He was never into it, only I was. Besides, even if he did want it, I’d still get it. I’ve always been the favorite.”

“Hmm, not from what I’ve heard.” Sakusa mumbled, but Atsumu heard it anyway and laughed. “I’m surprised that you’d want this. From what I know, you don’t seem to be the type to want to cut people’s hair for the rest of your life.”

“Then I guess there’s still a lot about me ya don’t know.”

“And I don’t intend to learn any more.” Sakusa stated with finality, hoping Atsumu would take that as the end to the conversation. Although he did want to know more, he was sure he’d never get the guy to shut up. He wanted to get this over with so he could leave, missing his bed more than usual.

“We’ll see about that.” Atsumu hummed as he finished with the buzz and began wiping off his neck. “So what do you do?”

Sakusa frowned as he crossed his arms. “Why?”

“You know all about me so it’s only fair that you tell me about yourself.” 

“I work at a research facility at a university, specifically in the field of microbiology.” Atsumu widened his eyes in surprise. “I’m more interested in learning about the different bacteria and organisms that can cause diseases and infections.”

“Ew, why would ya ever wanna study that?” Atsumu asked with a grimace. 

Sakusa had always been asked this so it didn’t bother him like it used to. “Let’s just say that bacteria, especially germs, and sickness and I have never got along. Discovering how these illnesses occur and how to prevent them might one day lead to a cure, and I can finally be rid of them. Also, studying them so closely helps me to slowly improve my wariness of them.” 

Atsumu was silent for a long moment. “So it’s kinda like yer coping mechanism? For what yer goin through?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sakusa admitted, quietly. 

“Alright, I’m all done. What do ya think?” Atsumu announced as he spun Sakusa towards the mirror.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and it was cut just like how he wanted it, just like how Atsumu’s father did it. “It’s acceptable.” 

Atsumu beamed at him through the mirror. “I know you’d love it. Yer welcome by the way.” Sakusa didn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes. “Well,” Atsumu began as he placed his hands on Sakusa’s shoulders, still staring at Sakusa in the mirror. “After hearin so much about ya, you don’t know how excited I was for this. It’s nice to finally meet ya, Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa abruptly stood up, his face oddly warm. He refused to look at him in the eye as he slapped his money on the table in front of the mirror. “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, before ya leave.” Atsumu pulled out a card from his apron and handed it to Sakusa. “Whenever ya need to schedule yer next appointment, just let me know.”

Sakusa stared at the card with Atsumu’s number and email and immediately shoved it back. “No thank you. I won’t be coming to you again.”

“Sure, sure.” Atsumu waved away as he stuck the card back in Sakusa’s hand and jumped back before the other could return it. “Just take it, trust me, you’ll regret it if ya don’t.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Sakusa didn’t even bother waiting for Atsumu’s reply before stalking out the shop and down the street to the train station. When he arrived, he slumped against one of the benches with a sigh. He held up Atsumu’s card wondering what in the hell just happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he returned to work in the next couple of days, he threw himself into it, managing to keep that man out of his mind. He planned on throwing away the card or ripping it up, but every time he made the move, he hesitated. He hated to admit it, but Atsumu did a great job so in all reality, there was no reason to go searching for another place. So he shoved the card in the back of his wallet, like he wouldn't know it was there throughout the day. 

After finishing his reports last week, he was able to do more lab work for the rest of the week, which never failed to fascinate him. Not only could he get lost in his work for hours, the area was required to stay clean. He’d breathe in the smell of the last cleaning as he worked on his next task, and enjoyed the peace and comfort of being alone with his microscope in his lab coat which was like a second skin to him. 

Though the peace could only last for so long before his coworkers would arrive and drag him to eat lunch with them every day. He didn’t exactly mind it, but he didn’t exactly enjoy it either. They were a group that Sakusa could never get used to, mainly because he didn’t choose them; they chose him. They all happened to be in the same class he was in during college, all working towards the same thing, and once they figured it out, they decided from then on to stick together. 

Sakusa knows them well enough now from spending countless all-nighters when discovering new errors in their data when their reports were due the next day, and when they dragged him to hang out with them on the weekends. He did enjoy their company for the most part, but there were times where he needed a break. Sometimes, they could be a bit much.

Which is why when they barreled through the doors later that week, laughing and waving dramatically, Sakusa groaned. “Good morning, Sakusa-kun!” Sakusa waved but didn’t turn around, and they knew not to take offense to it. “Do you know where the scissors are? They’re always getting moved around. We received a new shipment but I can’t get the box open.”

Sakusa sighed before moving away from his microscope, blinking to adjust to his surroundings. “I think they’re in that drawer.” 

The two women followed to where he pointed and opened it with a small smile. “Thank you, oh, you got a new haircut I see.” They began to walk over to him with bright smiles. “It looks great.”

“It was only a trim, it’s not that different.”

“You could just take the compliment like a real gentleman.” One replied.

“Good thing I never claimed to be one.” Sakusa retorted before turning back to his work, making the others snicker. 

“Let’s get a closer look, shall we?” One laughed along with the others as they fiddled with his hair, and he could only stand there with a murderous glare. He was comfortable enough with the women at least, that as long as they wore their gloves, he didn’t mind being close, and because they knew he would never be interested in them and they in him, they never had to worry about any of that awkwardness. Besides, no matter how much of an asshole he could be, he couldn’t bring himself to slap their hands away. 

However, when the men came closer and began joking with them so much they patted the woman’s back, and the hand holding the scissors that Sakusa hadn’t even known were open, clipped off a chunk of hair. They all stood frozen in silence with terrified looks on their faces. Sakusa could only stare at the clump of hair that was on the ground. Just when he was starting to have an enjoyable week, this happened. “Get. Out.”

“I-I’m so sorry!!” Sakusa ignored the apology and continued staring at the floor in misery until they all left. Why were all of his coworkers so keen to mess around? He took several deep breaths before sweeping up his hair and throwing it in the garbage. He finally got the courage to walk over to the mirror and stare at his reflection with a wince. One of his longer pieces that previously ended at his jaw in front to the side was now just barely reaching the top of his cheek. He debated finding a way to hide it beneath the others, but when he tried it, it fell right back in front. He needed to get it fixed, now. 

But then the flash of Atsumu’s cocky grin flashed through his mind, and he gave up on that idea immediately. He was there less than a week ago, it was too soon. Even though they just met, he had the feeling that Atsumu would hold it over him for a long time. The last thing he wanted was for Atsumu to think he actually wanted to see him again. _But I have no choice._

Sakusa sighed as he pulled at the card and his phone and stared at it. He pressed one number before pausing, debating if it was a good idea or not. And that’s how it continued for the next hour. He pressed a number and then stopped, walking around, arguing with himself before returning and pressing the next. When the last number was pushed, he hovered over the call button. _Ah screw it._

After the third ring, Atsumu answered, brightly. “Hello, this is Miya Atsumu of Miya’s Cuts, how can I help ya?” Sakusa remained silent, debating if he should hang up. “Um, hello?”

“Hi, it’s Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He blurted out in a strained voice, and Atsumu went silent. “Do you have any available time for an appointment today?”

“Sorry, can you repeat that? I couldn’t hear ya properly.” Atsumu answered in a tone that Sakusa recognized as barely restrained laughter.

“If you don’t answer within the next five seconds, I’ll be going to someone else.”

“Okay, okay! Fine, have it yer way.” Atsumu sighed. “Let me check my schedule for a moment, please hold.” Sakusa knew for a fact that they didn’t get that many customers, but kept his mouth shut. “It seems I have an opening at 4:30 today, will that work for you?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“So wanna tell me what happened?” Atsumu asked curiously, making Sakusa dread his decision to do this.

“I’ll do it when I get there.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Sakusa opened up the door to the shop, Atsumu was standing right there waiting for him. “Well look who came crawling back to me.” Sakusa spun around, but the other stopped him with a laugh until his eyes went straight to his hair, and squinted before breaking into a smile. “This is perfect! I was dying to cut yer hair shorter earlier and now I have no choice but to do it. C’mon, have a seat.” He ushered Sakusa over to the chair and combed through it, biting his lip as he was thinking about what to do. 

Sakusa wanted to tell him not to go short, but he had to have hair exactly like the rest. “Fine, but please nothing too drastic. It only needs to match with the rest. Do not go any shorter.”

“I got it, trust me it’s gonna look good.” Atsumu smiled as he began to spray Sakusa’s ends with water and combed it through before cutting the ends off. “So ya gonna tell me now how this happened or do I have to keep askin?”

Sakusa shrugged, trying not to get worked up over it again. “My coworkers, or friends I guess, were messing around with my hair and just so happened to have scissors in her hand and one thing led to the other, and now my hair’s short.”

“Ohh,” Atsumu nodded as realization dawned on his face, “I should’ve known you’d be popular with so many other women. You should’ve made her take ya on a date as a way to pay ya back.”

Sakusa grimaced at the mere idea of it. “I’m not interested in them like that or any women in fact. Besides, there were only two of them, it wasn’t like a flock of them like you’re making it sound.”

Atsumu paused, giving Sakusa an apologetic look. “Sorry, didn’t mean to assume, it just sounded like you were close so I didn’t know. That’s good though.”

“Why?” He asked with suspicion.

“Cause now I know that the only reason you’ll keep comin back to me is because ya like me.” Atsumu winked, and Sakusa’s blood began to boil. 

“I only came back because I didn’t have the energy or time to find another one. It had nothing to do with _you_.”

Atsumu patted his shoulder, unconvinced. “Of course, I completely understand.” Sakusa quickly slapped his hands away. This was exactly why he didn’t want to return, one of the biggest reasons in his debate with himself. Atsumu did nothing but piss him off. “Okay, take a look and see if that’s good. If ya want anything done different, let me know, but just in case you like it like this, here.” Sakusa stared at his reflection and the rest of his hair was cut above his cheek, making his face much more visible. Oddly enough he did like it. It wasn’t hanging in his face anymore, and the curls weren’t a clumped mess but styled nicely to the side, and made him look even older than he was. 

“No, thank you, it’s good like this.”

Atsumu bent over, examining his hair, his face much closer, too close for Sakusa to be comfortable. “Yeah, it looks great like this. _You_ look great.” 

It was the second time that Atsumu made his face warm with heat when he finished, and Sakusa wondered if he did that on purpose or not. “T-Thanks.” He avoided eye contact as he pulled out his wallet and stood up to hand him over the money. “That’s it for a very long time, trust me.”

Atsumu kept his hold on Sakusa’s fingers. “That’s fine, ya still have my number so I’m not worried. Omi-kun,” he drawled in a teasing tone, making Sakusa frown back at him, “if ya ever wanna spend time together out of the shop, or feelin a little lonely, let me know.” He finished with a wink, and Sakusa jerked his hand away with a disgusted expression.

“No chance in hell that will happen.”

“We’ll see about that.” Atsumu snickered at Sakusa’s discomfort, and in turn, Sakusa slammed the door behind him when he left. 

  
  
  
  
  


Several weeks had gone by, and almost every day since, his coworkers complimented him on it. He wasn’t sure if that was their way of apologizing or some kind of self-righteous pity. Either way, he didn’t enjoy any of it, and ignored them as he dove into his work like usual. 

When the end of the week rolled around and he was ready to sprint straight for the lab, his supervisor and former professor stopped him to ask him to oversee one of his lab courses because he had an errand he needed to run. Sakusa constantly told him to stop sticking him with jobs like that because that’s what substitutes were for, and he wasn’t in any way qualified to teach. 

But his supervisor would only brush it off saying he was the only one he trusted with it and left. Therefore, he had no other choice but to stand in front of a large class filled with people and instruct them on how to do their assignment. He knew he wasn’t interesting, and he didn’t even try making his voice please because it wasn’t worth it. There would always be people who didn’t listen no matter what you said. 

Which is why right after they began, they started bugging him with questions. And it didn’t stop. One after the other had a new question on what to do, even though he just said it, and then proceeded to ask if it looked right even though it was obvious it did. Over three and a half hours later when it was finished, Sakusa had a raging migraine and need to punch a hole through the wall. 

Therefore, when his coworkers met up with him for lunch, he was glad they decided to eat outside at the picnic tables so that they could get some fresh air. He took some calming breaths as he watched some of the birds nearby, letting his friend’s conversation roll over him until one spoke up louder than the others. “Hey, so does everyone remember about this weekend?” 

Sakusa blinked, turning back to the conversation in a daze. _We were planning on doing something this weekend?_

The others murmured yes, and turned to him and he nodded in return. “Good, but I still would like to go over it.” The woman who cut off his hair announced. “At five tomorrow, since you all said you wanted to have dinner there and enjoy the night rides so we'll meet up at the amusement park entrance and stay until it closes.” _Ugh, the amusement park? What’re we in high school again?_ “And yes, Sakusa-san, we can all clearly see you don’t like it. You’re probably thinking why right?” He frowned in distaste as he took another bite of his sandwich. “Let me ask you this then, did you ever go to an amusement park when you were in high school or college?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Of course I did.”

“And what rides did you go on?”

“Um..” _Shit, I have been to one, haven’t I? So what are the rides there again?_ “Uhh, the Ferris wheel?”

The guys leaned in with interest. “And who’d you ride it with?”

“I went by myself. It’s too close of a spot to go with anyone.” Metaphorically speaking of course. If he actually did ride one, he was sure it would be too tight to have someone else with him. 

They leaned back with a sigh. “That’s just sad, Kiyoomi. No one goes on a Ferris wheel alone.” 

“Anyways,” The woman interrupted before Sakusa decided not to go with them. “Just in case you really haven’t been there, now’s your chance cause like some of us, we’ve been too preoccupied with classes and studying that we never had the chance.” Sakusa nodded, that was probably why he didn’t remember going. He was sure that back then he had a million other things he’d rather be doing than spending his free time in a place crowded with people, standing in long lines for hours for a ride that lasted a couple minutes. “Like we said, we can all bring someone, so who are you all bringing?” 

Sakusa ate his sandwich while the others named off their respective partners, dates, or friends they wanted to bring along. However, when everyone answered and Sakusa expected them to ask him, they didn’t and instead went along with a different route of conversation. It wouldn’t have bothered him normally, but he was still in a pissy mood. “Why didn't any of you ask me who I was bringing?”

They paused as they stared at him before breaking out into laughter. “Yeah, sure, like you’d ever bring anyone. As particular as you are?” Sakusa gritted his teeth as they nodded at each other and laughed. Long ago, he stopped caring what others thought or said about him, it never mattered in the long run. Which is why, these comments wouldn’t affect him on a normal day, but today, it rubbed him the wrong way. “We all know you wouldn’t bring anyone so why ask.”

It wasn’t like they were wrong, but the way they said it and laughed about it made him want to prove them wrong. However, he didn’t have a single person like that he could bring with him-

_..if ya ever wanna spend time together out of the shop, or feelin a little lonely, let me know._

“Well I am actually.” Sakusa blurted out before he knew what he was doing. He immediately wanted to take it back, but when he saw how shocked they were, it pissed him off even more. “It’s just a friend, but I am bringing him tomorrow so you’ll see him then.” 

They all gasped and clapped excitedly. “Oh I can’t wait! I can’t believe you’re _actually_ bringing someone.” He tried not to let the irritation show on his face. “We all can’t wait to meet your friend! Ahh this is going to be so much fun!” They nodded excitedly and discussed all the things they wanted to do, but Sakusa zoned them out as he realized what he just did. He said he was going to bring someone, a him, and he thought of Atsumu. _What the fuck did I just get myself into?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


There he was again, later that night at his apartment hovering over his phone. He should just tell his friends he’s sick and can’t make it, or say that he forgot he had other plans. Because the alternative, inviting _him_ , seemed so much worse than facing humiliation from them. Though on the other hand, Atsumu seemed to be the person who attracted the most attention so maybe he could entertain them while he stayed on the sidelines in peace. 

Whichever way he thought about it, he knew there was no way out without some kind of sacrifice. After the sun had long since set, Sakusa said to hell with it and dialed Atsumu’s number. This time, Atsumu answered on the second ring, and Sakusa figured he’d already saved Sakusa’s number, and was right when Atsumu spoke. “Omi-kun..” he drawled in his infuriatingly teasing voice, “never thought you’d be that lonely to call me at night like this. Didn’t think ya were the type of person to do this, but hey, I’m not complain just tell me yer address and-”

“Oh shut the fuck up already.” Sakusa snapped, refusing to acknowledge the heat spreading over his face. Atsumu cackled loudly, making Sakusa flinch and set down his phone on his desk on speaker. Because he was sure if he held it any longer, he’d probably throw it at the wall in frustration, embarrassment, or humiliation, he didn’t know. 

“Okay, ya don’t have to be such an ass. You were the one who called me, which means ya need something. Shouldn’t you be just a little bit nicer?” 

Sakusa hated that he was right, and bit his tongue before he said something he’d regret. After a long sigh, he spoke up again. “Yeah, you’re right. I was calling to ask you… to ask- are you free tomorrow evening?”

Atsumu gasped, “Is this really Omi-kun?? Did somethin happen? Did ya get amnesia or something, because I distinctly remembering ya say that there was no chance in, what was it again?”

Sakusa clenched his hands into fists. “Yes, I did say that, but you see, I got worked up over something and in turn did something very idiotic. Like suggesting that I would bring you with me to an amusement park tomorrow evening with my coworkers- friends.” He never knew which to call them because it was still odd to think of them other than coworkers, but they went out like friends, so he just called them both. 

“Ahh, I see.” Atsumu drawled, and Sakusa could already see the cocky grin widening on his face. “So you’ve been telling yer friends about me already, hmm?”

“It was as a last resort and trust me I regret it immensely.” Sakusa snapped, then changed his tone, remembering he was the one asking for a favor. “Like you’ve already seen and like I’ve told you, I’m particular about things, especially when it comes to germs. I don’t usually care what people have to say about it, but this morning wasn’t the best for me so when they made comments during lunch that I’d never bring anyone I snapped and said I would. I randomly thought of what you said and so now here I am.”

Atsumu was quiet for a moment, and Sakusa dreaded the laughter, knowing he was being childish earlier, but Atsumu held no trace of teasing in his voice. “What happened this morning?”

“Just stuck teaching those damn college students. How hard is it to listen to what I say and then do it? And there are even printed out steps! Are you telling me that you can’t even read?!?”

Atsumu chuckled. “Well you were one too, Omi-Omi, gotta remember that everyone’s gotta start somewhere.”

Sakusa sighed, feeling light from just that little bit of venting. “Yeah, but trust me I was never like that.”

“Sure, whatever. So how come yer friends are like that? Aren’t they supposed to be considerate?”

Sakusa shrugged, but remembered he couldn’t see him. “They were only joking. They’re always like that so it’s never bothered me, just had a bad day so for once it did.” He realized he’d been telling Atsumu way too much for someone he’d recently met and changed the subject. “Back to before, are you free tomorrow evening? It’s fine if you aren’t. I understand this is kind of last minute.”

“Yeah it is.” 

Sakusa bit his lips, nervously, wondering how he’d tell his friends he wasn’t bringing anyone until Atsumu spoke up again.

“But I’m free tomorrow anyway so what the hell?”

Sakusa sighed in relief, remembering that Miya always kept his shop closed on the weekends to spend time with his family. “Okay, great. We’ll meet up tomorrow at the entrance, I’ll send you directions just in case. But make sure you’re there right on time at five.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good, well see you tomorrow then.” Sakusa hung up after Atsumu bid him goodbye and wondered if he just made the dumbest decision of his life or not.

  
  
  
  


He was waiting at the entrance ten minutes earlier than they said to, and they were already all there. His legs were bouncing nervously and adjusting his mask for the tenth time as he kept glancing around to see a blonde haired man in the crowd of people. The others’ dates and partners were already there, and Sakusa wished he told Atsumu to arrive early too. Well on the bright side, Atsumu was, he guessed, attractive so they’d definitely be surprised. “Did he say that he’s on his way?”

Sakusa nodded even though he didn’t. They hadn’t talked since last night, and he didn’t see a reason why he had to reach out to him again. He said he’d be here so-

“Omi-kun!” 

He whipped his head in the voice’s direction, and was proven correct. Atsumu was attractive, _very_ attractive actually. He was walking towards them with a wave, wearing black joggers and a white V-neck t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and the gold characters written across it perfectly set off his neatly styled hair. Sakusa squinted at the diamond stud earring flashing in his earlobe. He hadn’t noticed that it was pierced before, but he pulled it off nicely. Of course. 

“I didn’t know we were meetin early, ya should’ve told me!” He slung his arm around Sakusa’s shoulder with a pout. 

He tried to shake off Atsumu’s arm, but it was no use. “I didn’t know either. It’s not my fault they wanted to get here earlier than normal.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes up at him. “Well did you get here early?”

“Of course.” Sakusa admitted. “I’m never one to be late so I have to get places early.”

Atsumu smirked, satisfied. “Of course ya do.”

Sakusa shoved at him with his shoulder. “Don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but anyways,” he turned to others who’d been watching them with wide eyes. “Everyone, this is Miya Atsumu, my um..” He turned to Atsumu who had a blank expression. “..friend.”

He could feel Atsumu’s shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter before he let go to reach out to shake his coworkers’ hands. “Some might even say we’re best friends.”

“No they wouldn’t. No one would.”

“Ah, Omi-kun, don’t be like that.” He waved away Sakusa’s frown as he shook everyone’s hands as they stared at him with dropped jaws. “It’s nice to meet you all. Thank ya for letting me come along.”

They finally snapped out of their stupor. “Yes of course! Thank you so much for coming!”

The men walked closer, eyeing Atsumu with suspicion. “Kiyoomi, where’d you manage to find someone this attractive?” The other nodded. “Yeah, how much is he paying you.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “Very funny. Can we go buy our tickets now?”

“No, seriously, how much did you pay him for this?”

Sakusa opened his mouth to snap at them, but Atsumu beat him to it. “He didn’t pay me for this, just to cut his hair.” He then turned to Sakusa with a devilish smirk. “At least in the daytime. At night, I get paid for something else-” His friends gasped, dramatically with flushed faces.

Sakusa kicked Atsumu right in the back of the knee, making him fall into the friends he was talking to. “Do you want to fucking die-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Atsumu shouted with a laugh. “It was just perfect timing, I couldn’t resist.” His coworkers helped push him up on his feet. “C’mon ya gotta admit it was pretty good.” Sakusa gave him a flat look. “Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry everyone it’s not like. Trust me, no amount of money could convince me to do something like that with someone so prickly like him-” 

Sakusa moved to kick him again, but Atsumu jumped out of his reach, laughing obnoxiously as ever. “Okay, I’ll stop, I’m sorry!” The only good part about this was the way his friends were struck speechless. Finally someone was able to shut them up.

“Let’s buy the tickets already so we can hurry this up.” Sakusa announced as he strode for the gate, leaving the others with their eyes stuck wide. After paying for his and Atsumu’s ticket, the others caught up with him. “Atsumu, c’mon I bought your ticket, let’s get going.”

Atsumu blinked at him. “Ya didn’t have to do that, and the point of this is to enjoy it not rush it.” 

Sakusa pushed through the gate and inside the park, Atsumu right on his heels. “I asked you to come so it’s only fair I pay. So what do we do first?”

“Have ya never been here before-”

“Yes he has. At least that’s what he claimed.” The others chimed in behind them, and Sakusa stiffened. “He said he likes the Ferris wheel, right _Omi-kun_?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call him that.”

Sakusa and Atsumu both glanced at each other in surprise as they threatened the others simultaneously. 

They only waved it off before urging them towards the ride. “Why not? It’s a good nickname. Never thought someone like him would ever be given a nickname, but here we are.” Sakusa had no idea what that meant, but didn’t really care enough to ask. Only Atsumu seemed upset by the statement as his brows creased, which Sakusa found odd. “Oh look, the line’s not that long, this is perfect!” They walked much faster and jumped in line, pushing Sakusa and Atsumu to the front of their group, and when it was their turn, Sakusa turned to ask Atsumu to take the one after him, but his friends and their dates pushed them both inside. “W-Wait-” He didn’t have a choice as the worker ushered them in further and closed the door. 

Sakusa turned to Atsumu, sitting next to him on the bench. “Is there a reason you can’t move to the other side?”

“Yeah, ya see this asshole kicked me in the back of the leg and now it hurts to walk.” He replied, rubbing his leg with a feigned wince.

Sakusa was already too exhausted to even retort. He turned to look out of the window as they slowly ascended over the city, and let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry about this. They get a little carried away sometimes. I mentioned that I used to ride on these things, but I don’t think I ever have and I guess they figured that out.” 

“You’ve never been on a Ferris wheel?!?” Atsumu asked in disbelief. “Wait, you have been to an amusement park before, right?” Sakusa remained silent, avoiding his eyes. “Omi-kun, ya can’t be serious.. how old are you??”

“Twenty-five, why?”

“Yer telling me in all the twenty-five years of yer life, you’ve never been to a single amusement park? Not once??” 

Sakusa racked his brain for some semblance of a memory but nothing appeared. “Maybe as a kid and I don’t remember. I think I only know about it is because of anime, and going on the Ferris wheel is the classic date thing so I’ve seen it a lot.”

Atsumu gave him a funny look. “You watch anime?”

“Yeah, don’t you?” 

Atsumu shook his head, “Not since I was a kid.”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t tell me you're one of those that think it’s only for children and that it’s immature if adults watch it. Please, from all I’ve heard about you, you don’t seem to be the mature type at all.”

“Like I said, ya don’t know enough about me yet!” Atsumu exclaimed as he threw up his hands.

“Hmm, I think I know enough.” He turned back to the window, noticing that they were already lowering down. “So what do you want to do next? Is there anywhere you-” A loud growl sounded behind him, and turned to see Atsumu clutching his stomach with a blush. “Did you not eat or something?”

“Y-Yes, I’m fine. I can wait until everyone’s ready.”

Sakusa shrugged. “Who cares if they’re ready? They don’t have to stay with us.” However, when their ride ended and he suggested they go on ahead, they did the opposite and went with him. After buying Atsumu a couple of sticks of yakitori, he sat down with the others at a table away from the food stands. He offered Atsumu the food, but he made Sakusa keep one, and chewed on it slowly, hoping to eat it in peace. Of course, his friends had a better idea. 

“I take it he’s your barber then? And somehow your friend?” Sakusa nodded. “We still can’t believe this. Of all the items we’ve invited you out, there’s never been anyone you brought along.”

“Who would’ve thought it’d be someone like your barber?”

“Though I’m surprised you go to see one. I mean from how particular you are, we figured you cut it yourself.”

“Yeah I know right? I just always see him as doing everything for himself by himself since he never let anyone do stuff for him anyways.”

“Oh I know what you mean. He never wants to collaborate with us because he’d rather do everything himself. I swear I’ve seen him even clean the lab right after we cleaned it.”

“Really Kiyoomi? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Hey, remember that time when we were studying in the dorms and he went to use our bathroom and almost threw up because the shower had a little bit of mold?” 

“Oh yeah!” They all laughed. “Who even looks in people’s showers in the first place?”

Sakusa let the comments roll off of him. It’s not like he wanted to do those things either, but he wouldn’t have been able to use the bathroom comfortably if he didn’t check everything first. They continued to ramble, and he zoned them out, losing interest until a fist slammed on the table. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Atsumu hissed in a low voice. 

His coworkers fell silent immediately with shocked faces. “Don’t you call yourselves his friends? What kind of friends talk shit about other problems they’re going through? He’s got things he’s gotta deal with so shouldn’t real friends help him out with it? Or at least support him? I mean, what the hell is wrong with all of ya? You all fucking suck. I’d never wanna have “friends” like you.”

Sakusa’s jaw dropped with the rest of them. He definitely hadn’t expected this. There was no reason Atsumu should be defending him. They weren’t friends and only knew the basics of each other. They didn’t owe each other anything, and yet there was Atsumu going off on his friends. A small part of him felt a little grateful, and a tad bit touched. 

Atsumu abruptly stood from the table. “I’m sorry for using such harsh language, but I meant it. I’m sorry Omi-kun, but I have to go now. See ya.” He dashed off before Sakusa could get a single word in. He turned to see his friends staring off at Atsumu stunned, while their dates were hiding their smiles behind their drinks. 

“H-Hey Kiyoomi we’re-”

Sakusa didn’t give them a chance because that priceless look was all he needed to see before sprinting off to catch up to Atsumu. He was outside the park entrance, to the side where people were waiting for taxis. He was crouched low to the ground with his head in his hands. “Ahhhh!! I can’t believe I just did that! That’s so-”

“Atsumu, what are you doing?” He asked as he stood next to the blonde with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

Atsumu waved his arm at him. “No, don’t you come over here. I can’t deal with anyone right now. I’m so embarrassed-”

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Sakusa asked, intrigued by the fact that Atsumu was so confident and cool earlier, and now a flustered mess. “Someone needed to shut them up eventually, though I was hoping to be the one to do that.”

“Omi, seriously I can’t take any jokes right now.”

“I’m not joking.” Sakusa insisted as he nudged Atsumu’s side with his foot. “Hey, it’s fine. They’ll probably freak out about it now, but on Monday when I go back to work, they’ll fall to my feet with apologies.”

“I doubt anyone’s ever fallen to yer feet in apology.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?” Sakusa shot right back with a smirk.

Atsumu immediately rose to his feet with a scowl, making Sakusa laugh at how fast his mood can change. “Why you-”

“It made me happy.” Sakusa blinked, wondering if he actually just blurted that out. By the surprised look on Atsumu’s face, he figured he did. “That you defended me. It uh, made me… happy.”

Sakusa's heart began to pound erratically as Atsumu’s cheeks were noticeably dusted with pink. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away. “O-Oh..”

“....yeah..”

Atsumu glanced up at him “Omi?”

“Hmm?”

“I am sorry about going off on them, but I really did mean it. Can I make it up to ya by taking ya out to eat?” He asked, sincerely.

Sakusa tilted his head in thought. “As in right now?” 

Atsumu nodded. “Yeah, but I understand if ya wanna stay with yer friends. Don’t feel obligated-”

“Sure, I’ll come.” Sakusa interrupted with what he hoped resembled a blank expression. “But we did just eat a little. So do you know anywhere with a light amount of food?”

  
  
  
  


They were sitting on stools at the wooden counter of the small, traditional ramen shop that Atsumu led them to. Only a couple other people were sitting at the tables quietly. There were several old, faded paintings and photographs on the wall, and only the sounds of the kitchen were heard. Sakusa glanced at them as he stirred his water. “How did you find this place?”

“My dad used to take me a lot. He’s friends with the owner.”

Sakusa felt his lips perk up at the mention of him. “How is he doing by the way?”

“He’s loving retirement, and my mother enjoys him being around more often too.” Atsumu answered with a fond smile. 

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

Atsumu glanced at him with hesitation before asking, “Can I ask why ya hang around with those people?”

Sakusa collected his thoughts with a sigh before answering. “It’s more like they hang around me. We went through all of college together and came here to research and I guess they just wanted us all to be friends. I know they’re not trying to be rude so I’m not bothered, but they can be a bit much for me sometimes. I could avoid hanging out with them, but I still have to work with them every day. It’s kind of hard to ignore them when you might need their help or assigned to work together. I don’t mind their company, it's better than the alternative of being alone.”

Atsumu sipped his drink before answering in a quiet voice. “You know I grew up disliking ya?” Sakusa stared at him, bewildered. “My dad used to tell me all about ya and all the things ya did in school and how smart ya were and how proud he was of ya, and as a kid it made me so jealous. It made sense then to be childish, but for some reason, I continued to grow up with that anger of wanting to be the one my dad’s proud of the most. So when I said I was excited to meet ya, I really meant I was excited to finally be able to see the person I’d been competing against since childhood.”

Sakusa burst out in laughter, and Atsumu flushed in embarrassment. “I can’t believe this. I’m actually the same way. After hearing those awful stories about you, I decided I didn’t like you. You caused so much trouble for your father that made me dislike you a lot.” 

They both chuckled as they stared down at their drinks. “Well since we got that out of the way, I guess we can try to become friends now, huh?” 

Sakusa shrugged. “I guess so.”

  
  
  


For the months following after that, they gradually worked their way towards it. Sakusa wasn’t sure at first how to do it, but he didn’t need to think about it too long before Atsumu called him out of the blue to tell him he was watching the anime Sakusa mentioned at the restaurant. He began telling him what he thought, and asked if Sakusa wanted to watch it with them. Therefore, during the times he had off, he would visit Atsumu at work and watch it until he closed, and when he wasn’t up for it, Atsumu would call him and they’d watch it while they talked. 

They started getting to know the stories and parts of each other that Atsumu’s father hadn’t known or told them. Sakusa predicted that they would be completely opposite when it came to interests, but Atsumu revealed that he played volleyball in high school and so did Sakusa. Truth be told, it was the only sport he could join last minute to get credits, but that didn’t mean he was bad at it. 

However, Atsumu had to prove that he was the better one, and invited Sakusa over to watch his old recordings of the game. Sakusa had been anxious at first, but Atsumu acted like it was a normal thing and so he did too. Atsumu was a great player, but it was hard to admire him when his hair was the color it was, and he burst out laughing when he saw Atsumu acting all cocky on the court. It was ridiculous that as a high schooler Atsumu thought he was so important he could control the crowd. Atsumu would yell at him to stop laughing, but he never could. 

From then on, they started to watch each other's favorite movie or television show, and then bring their favorite snacks or take out from restaurants. Sakusa began to find comfort and peace in him, but at the same time couldn’t ignore the way his pulse raced when they sat too close or when Atsumu dressed nicer than usual. He didn’t mind it when Atsumu touched him anymore, and let him mess with his hair and lean on his shoulder when they watched movies. He was relaxed and yet so confused at the same time. He didn’t know if this was what normal friends did. He certainly hasn’t been like this with any of the ones he’d had before.

Thankfully, when his cousin, Komori, called one day, he hoped that he could give him some insight. “Hey Kiyoomi!!”

Sakusa was sitting on his bed, staring out the window of his apartment. Komori’s voice had always been one to soothe him no matter what happened. He was forever grateful for being able to have a cousin like him, though if he ever said that, Komori would be convinced someone had hacked his phone and would hang up. “Hey Komori, how have you been?”

“Working as a coach for EJP Raijin has been the best job I’ve ever taken. It’s actually the reason I was calling.” Komori’s voice took on a worried tone. “Well, we’re going to be travelling a lot next month, and I haven't been able to take any time off. That means I can’t make it to your sister’s wedding.”

Sakusa paused. “Huh?”

“Kiyoomi, please don't tell me you forgot that your sister’s wedding is in a couple weeks.”

“Shit..” Sakusa cursed, baffled that he completely forgot about it. “It’s just they’ve acted like it for so long that it feels like they're married so I keep forgetting that they aren’t.”

Komori laughed. “Yeah, that is true, but still, it’s your sister’s wedding. You can’t forget about that.” Sakusa rolled his eyes. He would’ve remembered, eventually. “I wanted to let you know since normally we stick together through family events and hoped to warn you before time. I’m really sorry to do this. I don’t want to miss her getting married or leave you alone-”

“It’s fine, Komori. Don’t worry about it. She’ll understand and I..” Sakusa began, confused as to why his heart was already pounding. “Well I met someone actually.”

Komori gasped in surprise. “O-Oh, okay. Is this a someone you’re interested in or just a friend?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“That’s fine, you don’t have to know immediately. It’s alright to take some time and figure it out, Kiyoomi.” He admired Komori’s ability to be able to say the right thing every time. “What is this person like?”

“Annoying.” Sakusa replied immediately, making Komori choke. “Oh sorry, just,” he sighed in frustration, “he has all these different kinds of sides that it’s hard to keep track of them. He’s cocky, he’s easily embarrassed. He’s an asshole, but at the same time really kind. He’s great at a lot of things, but can’t sing to save his life.” Which Sakusa discovered one time when they were watching an anime together, and Atsumu sang along to the opening. It was something he could never forget. “I’ve been spending a lot of time with him recently, and can’t seem to stop.”

“He definitely sounds interesting. I wish I could meet him.” Komori sighed. “You’ll bring him to the wedding then right?”

Sakusa pondered it over. “Yeah I guess I could, if he’s free.”

“That’s good, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, and what about you? How are you and your partner?” Vaguely remembering that he’d been seeing someone recently.

“Really good, thanks.” Komori admitted with barely contained joy. “Hopefully soon you can meet him. If you have time, I want to tell you all about this date we went on last week-”

“No, please don’t. I really wouldn’t like to listen to that. Your stories go on forever.”

Komori chuckled quietly. “I see some things never change.”

“It’s only been a month since we last talked.”

“Yeah, but you seem a little different now, happier.”

Sakusa took a moment to think it over and could only come up with one conclusion. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I’m really happy for you, Kiyoomi, I mean it. You better invite him to the wedding.” After they finished talking and hung up, Sakusa decided to follow through with Komori’s suggestion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Sakusa was stepping out of the taxi and staring up at his parent’s house, Atsumu was so shocked he choked on his own spit. “Woah Omi, ya didn’t tell me yer parents were loaded.”

Sakusa had forgotten how nice his old house used to be. It was built in the more traditional sense with wooden walls and flooring, sliding doors, sparkling clean windows on both floors, and trimmed bushes in the front. It was a large house for four people growing up, but at the same time helped them all have their own space when they needed it. “I told you that my parents were both doctors.” After Atsumu agreed, he used up the weeks they had left to fill Atsumu with as much knowledge of his family as possible.

There really wasn't that much, but Atsumu was nervous to meet his family for the first time so he wanted to know everything. Almost all of his family went into some sort of the medical field, and most were quiet and serious people. The only one that stood out was his older sister who was the only loud, wild one in his family. She was the only one to make a family event interesting, and everyone enjoyed it. 

“Yeah, but still, they’re like _loaded_ loaded.” Atsumu was pulling on his tie nervously. 

Sakusa couldn’t stand his fidgeting anymore and reached to fix it. Atsumu let go immediately, frozen while staring up at him. “It’s a small wedding so there’s nothing to worry about. Everyone should be in the back so let’s go. There, now you’re good, so stop fidgeting.” Atsumu nodded mutely, and Sakusa sighed, wondering if this was a bad idea. His family weren’t as particular as he was and wouldn’t care really who he brought. Not knowing how to calm Atsumu down, he held out his arm for Atsumu to wrap his through. 

Atsumu beamed up at him and slid his arm through. “Never knew you were such a gentleman.” Sakusa rolled his eyes as he led them to the backyard. “Did I tell ya that ya look really handsome too?” Sakusa immediately blushed and turned to look at anything but the man next to him. “Well ya do. Ya look really good in a suit, Omi-Omi.”

He didn’t think a normal black jacket and white button up with slacks and a tie made him look that good, but when he peeked at Atsumu, he understood. Atsumu did look amazing in a dark suit that somehow set off his blonde hair and brown eyes beautifully. “S-So do you.”

Atsumu’s grin widened, but before he could comment, they arrived. He widened his eyes at the scene around them. The yard was filled with rows of white mats that led to an altar underneath a sakura tree. His entire yard was surrounded by sakura trees so the ground was filled with cherry blossoms, making the wedding even more beautiful. Lights were strung up on the back of the house and porch, and there were several tables to the back where gifts were placed and guests were greeting each other. It was a mix of people in suits and dresses and people in kimonos. “I take it yer parents like cherry blossoms then.”

Sakusa shrugged as he searched for them. “They like the more traditional aspects of Japan, and thought a horde of sakura trees would be a good way to show that.” His parents stepped out from the house and he pulled Atsumu along with him. They were wearing their kimonos, and his mother had her hair pulled back in a low bun, and his father was wearing his glasses. Both of their faces were showing more wrinkles, and hair was graying a lot more than when he last saw them.

“Kiyoomi!” His parents exclaimed as they hugged him and pulled him back to stare at him. “We’re so glad you came, and you even brought someone.”

Sakusa pulled Atsumu forward. “Yes, this is my..” Atsumu stared at him, urging him to answer. “friend, Miya Atsumu.” He watched as part of Atsumu’s expression turned to look like disappointment? Before he could read too much into it, it was gone.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miya-san!” They shook his hand with bright smiles, and he grinned at them in return. 

“The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Atsumu.” 

“We’re so glad you were able to come. After his cousin, Komori informed us that he couldn’t make it we were worried. Thank you, Atsumu.” Atsumu glanced at Sakusa with a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. After catching up and letting them get acquainted, Sakusa asked to find his sister and was told she was in her old room.

As they were walking towards it, Atsumu spoke up. “So ya were supposed to be with yer cousin? I’m just yer last choice?”

Sakusa stopped right before her door and turned to Atsumu. “Normally Komori and I hang out at these events, but that doesn’t mean we have to every time. I actually forgot about this when he told me he wasn’t coming. You were the first person I thought of bringing along and he even suggested it. So no, you weren’t my last choice. I have friends from work who are a lot more tolerable now, and I could have invited them. But you’re the only one I thought of. Happy now?”

Atsumu’s serious expression melted into a blushing yet still cocky one. “Yer already tellin yer family about me now?”

Sakusa shook his head in frustration. “That’s the part you’re worked up about?” Wanting to move on so that he didn’t blurt out any more embarrassing things, he opened his sister's door. She was sitting in front of her mirror with her white bridal kimono on, staying still while a friend was fixing her hair. When she saw him through the mirror she was sitting in front of, she jumped up to hug him. 

“Oh Kiyoomi, you’re here! I’ve been waiting for so long! I have so much I need to tell you before this starts. So..” As she rambled on, still clutching onto Sakusa’s arms much to his discomfort. Atsumu snickered behind them, and that’s when she finally noticed him standing there. “Oh I’m so sorry! You must be Kiyoomi’s friend?” Atsumu nodded with a wide smile. “You were right, he is very handsome.”

Sakusa scowled down at her. “I never once said that-”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Atsumu-san.” She shook his hand excitedly, and Atsumu was trying his hardest not to laugh at Sakusa’s irritation. “You don’t know how excited I’ve been to meet you from all that Kiyoomi’s told me about you. I know he was excited to bring you here as well.”

He flashed his usual smirk at Sakusa. “Oh is that so?”

Sakusa deadpanned, “Yes I was.” They stared at each other with matching flushed faces for a long moment before his sister interrupted again. 

“Okay, well I see you both need some time to get situated so I’ll talk after the wedding is over.” She ushered them towards the door.

“But you said you had a lot you needed to tell me-”

“It’s fine! Not that much really, go have fun instead, bye!” She shut the door right on their shocked faces, and Sakusa had no choice but to return to the backyard, flabbergasted. 

“Wow, ya really are tellin all yer family about me. That’s good though.” 

Sakusa eyed him as they walked to meet his other family members. “Why?”

“Because now I know I’m not the only one for telling my entire family about you.” Sakusa stopped mid-step and did a double take at Atsumu’s shy smile. He was expecting it to fade away when he blinked again, but it was still there, shining brightly up at him.

For the rest of the time, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of Atsumu. During the wedding, he kept glancing over to see Atsumu with a wistful expression. When they sat down to eat afterwards, he watched as Atsumu tried the umeboshi that Sakusa loved, but spit it up after holding it in for too long, saying it was too sour and had to down several glasses of water. When people were making more toasts and telling stories, he watched Atsumu laugh along with them and would be content to watch Atsumu smile like that for a long time. When the music started playing and people were moving to dance, Atsumu stood up and held out his hand to Sakusa.

He figured since Atsumu agreed to come, he could at least dance with him. Atsumu led him to the edge of the crowd and took the lead of the dance as the slow song played. Sakusa stared at their intertwined hands, and enjoyed the feeling of Atsumu’s hand on his waist. When he raised his eyes to Atsumu’s, he couldn’t tear his gaze away again. It was the same feeling he got when staring at an organism under a microscope, wanting to discover everything about it and never stopping until you saw everything. He’d seen a lot of Atsumu over the past months, but there was still more he wanted to see, that still fascinated him. 

“Ya know, Omi,” Atsumu spoke up with a complicated look. “The more I get introduced to yer family, the harder it is telling them I’m yer friend.”

Sakusa blinked at him in surprise. He’d honestly been having the same problem. The more times he introduced Atsumu, the more he hesitated on the word and the more Atsumu’s face fell. “It’s the same for me.”

Atsumu startled in shock as if he couldn’t believe that Sakusa actually felt the same way. “S-So then-”

“Do you want to go out with me Atsumu?” Sakusa interrupted boldly, pleased by the growing blush on Atsumu’s face. 

“D-Damnit Omi-kun!” He let his forehead fall against Sakusa’s shoulder in embarrassment. “I was just about to say it!”

“Is that a yes then?”

Atsumu raised his head with such a soft expression that Sakusa felt his cheeks beginning to warm as well. “Y-Yes, I really wanna go out with ya.” Watching Atsumu stutter and fidget under his gaze was just too cute that Sakusa impulsively leaned in to kiss Atsumu’s cheek. “O-O-Omi!!”

Sakusa moved back with a laugh as Atsumu’s face burned brighter than he’d ever seen it. “T-That ain’t fair! Ya were the first to ask me out and kiss me-”

“Well technically it was only your cheek.” Sakusa interrupted with a pointed look that made Atsumu brighten immediately. Before he could get another word in, Atsumu’s lips met his and Sakusa melted right into it. All of the confusion and anxiety that had been building vanished instantly. This was what he’d been waiting on, what he’d been wanting for a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dating Atsumu was about as wild yet peaceful as he expected. Atsumu had taken it upon himself to plan the dates at the beginning because Sakusa had asked out first. He took Sakusa to his favorite restaurants, including his brother’s, whom Sakusa finally was able to meet. He was much calmer than Atsumu, at least until Atsumu managed to rile him up.

Then he tried taking them to the movies, which Sakusa could only last minutes through before pulling Atsumu into his seat and shamelessly making out until almost the entire movie was over. They decided after that not to go there again so as to not scar someone again. Atsumu still blushed in embarrassment whenever he thought about the mother and her son sitting several chairs down the row from them. Sakusa never really cared so it was fun to tease him about it every now and then. 

Atsumu decided one weekend to try going to the amusement park again to get it right, but made the poor decision to take Sakusa on one intense roller coaster after the other. His stomach was so upset that he almost lied down on the ground after the last one not caring if there was gum stuck underneath. Atsumu had to hold him up all the way back to his apartment promising him that the third time would be the one.

His favorite times were on the nights or weekends when they were too exhausted from work that they would lie in bed, talking and peppering each other with kisses while wrapped in each other’s arms. He thought that they would eventually run out of things to say since they talked either in person or on the phone almost every day and yet they still had so much left. He would even drone on for a long time about a current report or finding he was working on and thought Atsumu would zone him out, but he really did try to follow him the whole time. 

Sakusa was waiting for his usual instinct to need space to kick in, but instead he wanted to spend even more time with him. Which is why when summer rolled around and his department was let off for a couple weeks because their supervisor was allowed time off before beginning summer courses again, he looked forward to seeing Atsumu more. Before he used to still go to work alone, but now he had someone he wanted to spend that time with. 

However, he knew that Atsumu still had work like usual so he debated how he could be with Atsumu without distracting him. He remembered that Atsumu had been working towards making the shop more modern to draw in more customers, and thought of the faded sign out front. The day he started his break, he brought the necessary supplies and his laptop before arriving. “Hey Tsumu, do you have a ladder?”

Atsumu was in the middle of an appointment and didn’t notice he was there until he spoke up. “Oh Omi!” His eyes crinkled adorably when he smiled. “What’re ya doing here?”

“Do you have a ladder or not?” He searched around the shop until he found one leaning against the wall in the back. “Never mind, found it. Thanks for nothing.”

“Oi! Omi-kun!” Sakusa was already out the door before he could continue. He first touched up the sign with black before moving onto the white background. After the man left the store, Atsumu came out with a bewildered look. “Seriously, what’re ya doin?”

“I have time off, didn’t I tell you?” Atsumu shook his head, and Sakusa shrugged. “Oh well I have time off and thought I’d help. Do you not want me to do this cause I’ll leave if you want.”

“Of course I don’t want ya to leave, but it’s yer break, I should be doing things for ya.”

Sakusa thought about all the times Atsumu had helped him just by being his company. “No, I’m the one that owes you so now we’ll be even. After I touch up, want to work on creating a website?” And so he fell into a routine of touching up the inside and outside of the store, creating a website, and putting the store on social media. Soon enough, more people began to visit and Atsumu started getting even busier. Atsumu tried to apologize saying he’d make it up to him since he started getting busy, but Sakusa brushed it off. He was content with seeing the smile on Atsumu’s face as he watched his business grow. 

It wasn’t until the weekend before he went back to work that Atsumu announced an idea to return his favors. “Omi-Omi!” He called on a Friday night. “Let’s go to the festival tomorrow night. There will be all kinds of food and games and of course fireworks!”

“Yeah and crowds and loud kids running around and-”

“C’mon please??” Atsumu pleaded. “This is my way of making it up to ya. Besides, this is a normal thing couples do so it’s natural that we should be doing this. And I really, really wanna see ya in a yukata.”

Sakusa sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, I’ll go, but only for a couple hours.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa stood at the front of the street filled with food stalls, waiting until he heard a loud pair of sandals stomping behind him, shouting his name. “Omi-Omi!” Atsumu shouted as he waved, and his maroon yukata with black designs crawling up the ends of it flowed in the wind, exposing the portion of his chest and legs as he ran. Sakusa couldn’t fight the heat blooming on his face, and when Atsumu joined him, he hurriedly pulled Atsumu’s outfit tight. “Hey! I like it loose ya know?”

“Will you stop being such an asshole and be a considerate boyfriend for once?” He asked as he tied the outfit together, making sure only a sliver of Atsumu’s chest was shown.

“Me?!? What about you?!? I mean look at how you-” He broke off as he finally took note of Sakusa’s appearance. He was donning a black yukata with golden flames on the ends of the bottom and his sleeves. He hadn’t worn it in years which is why it was tighter around the shoulders and therefore was harder to pull it tight so he ended exposing a lot more of his chest than he wanted. He fought with his curls for the better part of an hour until they decided to work with him and stay off to the side neatly. “Fuck the festival, let’s go back to my place.” He tried to pull him along back down the street, but Sakusa stayed in place with a chuckle. 

“You’re the one that dragged me out here tonight. I’m not about to leave now.” He grabbed Atsumu’s hand and started towards the food stalls. 

“B-But Omi,” Atsumu whined as his eyes raked over Sakusa’s body. “Look at ya.” He bit his lip with his half-lidded eyes as he stared up at him. Sakusa had to fight the temptation of dragging them both back to the apartment. “Fine, but ya better promise that as soon as we’re done, yer comin with me.”

“We’ll see how I’m feeling.” Atsumu groaned at that, making him chuckle. 

They observed the different stands and decided to go with takoyaki to eat while they walked around. As Atsumu was paying for it, Sakusa’s gaze lingered on his face. He looked heavenly under the soft hues of red and orange from the lanterns above. Sakusa was tempted again to loosen up Atsumu’s yukata so he could stare at him again. “W-What?” Atsumu asked with a blush as he handed over the money. “You’re staring.”

“I like you a lot, Tsumu.” Sakusa blurted out, making the owner of the stall giggle behind her hand. “I like you so much.”

Atsumu shakily took the takoyaki, his face feverishly red. “N-No fair…” Sakusa only chuckled as he helped him carry it with one one and wrapped his arm around Atsumu’s waist with the other. “Omi-kun, yer really being so unfair right now. Please, let’s go back to my place right now. It’s only a couple of blocks away.” Sakusa remained silent as he took a bit of takoyaki. “Oi!!”

“So did you want to play any of these games or not?” Sakusa glanced at the different options, not really interested in anything, but it seemed like Atsumu would. 

Atsumu went straight for the shooting stand. “We _have_ to do this one. The first one who hits it and gets a prize wins.”

“Wins what? If we hit it, we already get a prize.” Sakusa retorted as he pulled out a wipe to clean the rifle before picking it up. 

Atsumu winked at him. “Guess you’ll find out when we get back won’t ya?”

Sakusa shot him a bored look. “That’s only if you win.” They both adjusted it and waited for the man to say they could begin. Already after Atsumu’s second, he hit one. Sakusa on the other hand, well, didn’t even get close. Atsumu doubled over in laughter as he saw that Sakusa’s shots were all over the tent, everywhere but where the prizes were at. “You..wow Omi.. yer really too funny! I can’t believe yer so bad at this! You have done this before right?”

“Of course.” Sakusa snapped. “Probably as a kid, I can’t remember right now.” He set the rifle down before moving on to the next thing.

Atsumu quickly grabbed his prize before catching up. “Sure, sure. How about we try catching some goldfish?” Sakusa glanced at the crowd of people around the small pool and grimaced. “Okay, then how about the ring toss?” Sakusa nodded as they walked over to the stand and this time he was able to get a few in because of his oddly flexible wrists, but it still wasn’t as much as Atsumu. “Omi-kun, I’m startin to think that yer not much of a competition anymore.”

“I don’t know why you feel the need to compete with me anyway. Everyone knows I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, so even if you do win at games like this, it doesn’t matter at the end of the day.”

Atsumu choked on the candy he won. “E-Excuse me?!? Who’s got who wrapped around their finger?!?”

“So when do you think the fireworks will start? It should be really soon, right?” Sakusa asked as he turned away with disinterest.

Atsumu scowled as he elbowed Sakusa. “Yer so mean to me.”

“Feel free to leave anytime.” Sakusa replied with a shrug.

“I can’t now that I’ve seen how loaded you and yer family are. It’s too late to leave now.” Sakusa stepped on the back of Atsumu’s sandal, causing him to trip. “Oi you-” He began as he lunged for Sakusa, but Sakusa pulled him into his arms instead with a tight hug. “Y-Y-Yer the worst.” Atsumu stammered as he buried his face in Sakusa’s neck.

“Thank you.” Sakusa replied as he pulled back to brush a few stray hairs out of Atsumu’s face. “When do you think the fireworks will start? Shouldn’t it be soon? Cause I’m not waiting all night for them.” 

Atsumu’s face brightened with an idea. He dragged them along to find a blanket. After finally finding one, Atsumu grabbed his hand and led him to a field near the festival, but far enough away from the people. As soon as he found a flat spot, he placed it down and smoothed it out before pulling Sakusa down on it with him. He let Atsumu guide him to lie on his back while Atsumu lied on his side, propped up on his elbow as he leaned down to kiss him. When he broke it off, much to Sakusa’s disappointment, his grin was so affectionate it made Sakusa’s heart leap into his throat. “I like ya a lot, too Omi. I like you so, so, so..” he began to repeat as he peppered Sakusa’s cheeks and neck with kisses. “..so, so much. I really like ya, Kiyoomi.” Right at that moment, the fireworks exploded in the sky right behind him, flashing all kinds of colors as it reigned down on them. Sakusa was grateful that his lover pushed him to come if only to see that beautiful sight of the fireworks behind him illuminating that smile Sakusa could never get out of his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After returning back to work and being assigned a new project, Sakusa was able to Atsumu less and less. It wasn’t only him though, Atsumu’s business continued to increase and was much busier keeping track of all the customers. Spending only a week apart with only short phone calls every night already made him miss Atsumu terribly. 

It was true when people said that when you’re apart it only makes your feelings grow strong because it was definitely the case for Sakusa. He was falling for Atsumu more as time went on, especially when he’d been having a stressed day and just hearing Atsumu’s voice on the phone or looking at the pictures they took together was able to turn his entire mood around. 

He threw himself into his work so that he wouldn’t focus on the longing too much. He spent plenty of long nights and all hours through the day working on his project, and before he knew it weeks were flying by. A part of him knew it was because he was working towards having more free time with Atsumu, but the other part genuinely got lost in it for hours on end. 

When he eventually submitted his final report, he slept for an entire day before going back to work to celebrate his accomplishment. His friends had trays of food and drinks when he arrived at the office and they all toasted to him. Normally, he wouldn’t let them do things like this, but this one had been bigger than any he’d done before, and did feel a small sense of pride in it. He was talking with his friends until their supervisor walked into the door with a man he’d never seen before. He was wearing a gray suit and glasses and holding a notebook. “Sakusa-kun, there's someone I’d like you to meet. He really enjoyed your last report and wanted to talk to you about it.”

Sakusa nodded as he walked over to shake his hand and greet him. “Sakusa-san, I have been looking over all of your past projects and experiments and am very impressed. I’m currently working at a research facility in America, and I know for a fact that we could use a permanent someone like you on our team. I could help you find a place to live and we’ll pay for your travels. And to top it all off, the pay is very significant.”

Sakusa pulled at his collar in discomfort as everyone stared at him in jealousy. “That’s amazing, Kiyoomi!”

“You have to do it!!”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could go!”

Sakusa forced a smile. “Thank you, sir, but I’m afraid that-”

“He’ll think about it first.” His supervisor interrupted, rudely. “I’m sure he has a lot to consider, but he will get back to you I’m sure.” The man nodded and bid his farewell before exiting, and when the door was shut everyone turned to him as if he was crazy. “What’s wrong with you?? You get to go to _America_?! You get to travel to all kinds of places!” He didn’t really care for going to America or travelling alone in a foreign country. 

“You’ll get paid so much more!” He didn’t really care about the money.

“It’ll be a huge research facility with all kinds of different things you could try!” He liked his work and everything this department had here. He didn’t understand why everyone was getting so worked up about it. He wasn’t like them, waiting for a better offer to leave this place. He really did enjoy his work here, and felt comfortable to work there as long as he could. And besides, _he_ wouldn’t be there-

“Don’t tell me it’s because of him.” One of the women spoke up with a knowing look. “You can’t just reject it all because of a guy-”

“I like it here.” Sakusa interrupted in a quiet voice. “And I love him.” _...huh???_

The other gasped and he did right long with them. He knew he’d been falling in love, but to actually blurt it out like this without even realizing it was embarrassing. Yeah, they’d been dating for months so he supposed it was natural, but still neither of them had said it yet. 

“That’s great, Kiyoomi, that really is, but it’s your future. Are you sure you want to give that all up because of him?”

Sakusa gritted his teeth with barely contained anger. “You obviously didn’t listen because I said I prefer working here because I like it-”

“Just think it over first, Sakusa-kun, before you reject it. You never know if you’ll regret it so make sure you think it through.” His professor interrupted with a pat on Sakusa’s shoulder and announced that the celebration was over. Sakusa really didn’t understand why they were pushing him on this. If he liked it here, why should he leave? If he enjoyed his job, why go to another one? If he really wanted to travel, why go across the country? Couldn’t he just stay there and travel to places here with someone he wanted to, here? And if he loved someone, why would he pack his bags and move?

Was it really so ridiculous to stay in the same place because you like your job and found someone to love? Even if Atsumu hadn’t said it yet, he knew that Atsumu was the only one for him and didn’t want to just end it if there was a chance that Atsumu felt the same way. As if Atsumu knew that he was thinking about him, he called Sakusa as he was walking home from work. “Hey Omi, are ya free right now? There’s actually something I wanted to talk about.”

Sakusa sighed with relief. “Yeah, me too. Should I just meet you at your place?”

“I was thinking about going for a walk in the park. I’ll send you the address and we’ll meet there in an hour?”

“Sounds good.”

  
  
  
  


When he arrived at the park entrance, Atsumu was already waiting there in his black work shirt and sweatpants. “Hey, Omi-kun.”

“Hey, Tsumu.” He kissed Atsumu’s forehead before his lover intertwined their hands and led them down the path. They fell into a deep silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Sakusa wasn’t sure how he’d tell him about it. He didn’t want to freak him out, and hoped he’d listen before suggesting he go and take it. As he tried to collect his points together, it hit him that Atsumu actually had something to talk to him about.

Atsumu paused in the middle of the trail and turned to Sakusa with a nervous look, biting his lip. He vaguely wondered if he was about to be dumped. He couldn’t think of anything that he’d done or happened that caused this. The time apart hadn’t been great, but they still made ways to see and talk to each other. It couldn’t be a break up, right? “O-Omi..”

“Yeah?”

“I..” Atsumu bit his lips nervously as his eyes darted around them. “I-I..” Sakusa was growing so impatient he was about to yell at him to say it. “I-I I love you Omi!!” Atsumu shouted at the top of his lungs, startling another couple that just walked their way. They quickly turned back the way they came. Atsumu blushed to the roots of his hair with a cough. “I-I mean, I love ya Omi-kun.” He glanced up at Sakusa nervously. “I’ve been wanting to say it for a while, and couldn’t hold it back anymore. It’s okay if ya don’t-”

Sakusa silenced him as he kissed him passionately. Atsumu froze for a second before kissing him back with a pleased hum. He moved to hold Atsumu’s face as he broke off the kiss. “I love you too, Atsumu. I have for quite a while now.” Atsumu’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he tilted his head up to capture Sakusa’s lips again. He ran his fingers through Atsumu’s soft hair while Atsumu’s fingers trailed down his back, making him shiver. Before it became too heated, Sakusa broke it apart to pull Atsumu into his arms and bury his face in Atsumu’s neck. “O-Omi?”

“Hmm?”

“Wasn’t there somethin ya wanted to talk about?” He pushed him back a little so he could gaze at him.

Sakusa straightened, but kept his arms wrapped around Atsumu’s neck tight. “No, this was all I needed to hear.” Remembering his earlier thoughts, he decided to ask, “Hey Tsumu, would you ever want to go travelling together?” He pondered over the places he hasn’t been or doesn’t remember visiting. “I was thinking about Osaka since I don’t think I’ve ever been there before.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped in shock. “Never?!? You’ve _never_ been to Osaka??” Sakusa shook his head. “Omi, seriously what did ya do with the past twenty-five years of yer life?!?” He sighed in disappointment. “We definitely need to change this. I’ve been to Osaka plenty of times so I’ll show ya all the good spots. But there are too many for just a weekend or week. We’ll have to go any time we’re free or during a vacation over the holidays cause ya gotta see it all. We’ll go there so much it’ll be like our second home. The first place I think we should visit is..”

As Atsumu continued to ramble on, Sakusa knew that this was it. This was what he wanted. To stay in the city that he grew up in and grew to love. To work at a job he was happy and comfortable with. To be near the family he cared for. And especially, to be here in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> For the side characters, I'm so weak for haikyuu ones that I couldn't think of anyone to be "mean" to Omi so I made them nameless, random ones. And cause I wanted sakuatsu to be the focal point.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader again (@okikagu02) for their hard work and freaking out about it with me XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!  
> feel free to say hi on twitter!


End file.
